Special Forces
by ijs1337
Summary: Clint and Kara are Alliance special forces, charged with holding whatever high-value resources are left unprotected. As they go about their duties, they'll come across and pick up many unlikely, unexpected allies, and find themselves in many a mess. Totally OC-centric, save a few mentions of key players to ME storyline. Rated T for violence and intercourse allusions. Please revi
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a series of OCs. More specifically, OCs based on the multiplayer aspect of ME3, and how that might work in the context of the regular series story. We pick up after the first major op by the first two main characters, having extracted from the Cerberus lab on Sanctum. Also, actors to picture certain characters are as follows: Colonel; Michael Hogan. Commander; George Clooney.**

**I own nothing relating to Mass Effect. Reviews are welcomed (they're good for knowing people want to see more).**

Special Forces

Chapter 1

"All I'm saying is that the gun jammed on you and you nearly got us both killed!" She yelled, stepping out of the Kodiak onto the hangar deck.

"So, it's my fault the gun jammed? Are we now on a policy of 'guilt-by-association'?" He asked jumping out after her.

"Maybe we should be. You'd keep your gear in better condition then."

She started striding towards a nearby arms locker. He followed.

"Oh, now you're questioning my ability to maintain my own equipment?" She yanked off her helmet and let her dark hair settle around her face.

"Yeah, I am."

"Alright, that is just..that is over the line." He tore his helmet off and dropped it on the floor.

She opened the door and walked in. He followed through and shut it.

"Oh, really? Well maybe if you kept up with your responsibilities-" She yelled, before she grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him towards her, shoving her mouth onto his.

After a few seconds of wordless panting, she got out "But you really do need to check your rifle, Clint."

"Kara, shut up."

"Do they really think they're fooling anybody?" One of the deckhands asked.

"Do you think they care?" Another said.

"Probably not."

"I wouldn't. Galaxy's going up in lazer-flames, and we've all seen those two…well, I'm surprised they didn't do it sooner."

"Yeah. Guess you're right."

"Come on. Let's see how many times they got the shuttle shot today."

There was a knock on the door.

Clint got up and stretched. He made sure to button up the top half of his uniform before opening the door.

"Glad to see you at least have the decency to get dressed again when you're done." The man in the doorway said.

"Hello, Colonel."

"Commander wants to see the both of you in the CIC. Immediately."

"He say why?"

"From what I gathered, the great Commander Shepard cleared something else you need to guard."

"No offense to the Commander, but all Shepard ever seems to do is make more work for us."

"I say the same thing about you two. Report to the CIC, and make sure you're both dressed."

"Yes sir."

"Commander." Clint saluted, and Kara mimicked him.

"At ease." The Commander said.

"What's the skinny?" Kara asked.

"The..skinny..is that we're going to Tuchanka to drop you two off. There's a high-value asset we need to hold onto, and you two are the only team available."

"Tuchanka. Great. I get to overdose on radiation meds and run away from giant worms."

"What exactly is this asset, sir?" Clint asked.

"An old ground-to-space cannon. Ugly as all hell, but a good deal of punch. Word is it took out a cruiser with one volley."

"Well, Krogan do love their big guns, sir."

"Don't we both know it."

"So, is this a drop job, or are you on standby while we pull guard duty?"

"It's neither. You're being sent in as an initial vanguard, but the second the Krogan can spare the troops, you're out of there. We'll be waiting."

"Understood, sir. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. We're all just doing our jobs here. More or less."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Time for some 'fun' on Tuchanka. I can't promise things will be less jumpy than the last chapter, but I'll do my best. Please, review and comment. I own nothing relating to Mass Effect.**

Special Forces

Chapter 2

"Y'know, I'm trying to remember if the old man ever said we'd have to deal with Cerberus _and_ Reapers." Clint said, jamming a needle into his leg. "I don't remember him saying anything like that, do you?"

"No, I don't either. But hey, are you really surprised things went sideways?"

"Not really. It's us, after all."

Kara grabbed Clint by the arm and hauled him up off the ground.

"Alright, we can't go back there. They may be trying to kill each other, but we happen to be their mutual enemy."

"So what do we do?"

"Give me a sec. I'm calling the old man."

Clint opened a com line to the cruiser he and Kara had shipped out on, the Achilles.

"Achilles, this is Clint. Do you copy?"

"Roger that, this is Achilles. We read you, Captain."

"I need to speak to the Commander. Right now."

"Putting him through."

Clint got a few seconds of static.

"What's the situation?" The Commander's voice came in.

"We're pretty FUBAR down here sir. Got jumped by Cerberus ad Reapers at the same time, barely managed to get out. Any chance that Krogan relief effort is on its way?"

"There's been a change of plans."

"Of course there is."

"The Krogan are deploying everyone and everything they've got to Palaven. That support we all thought you were getting isn't coming."

"Wait. How are the Krogan even…they're going to Palaven?"

"Part of deal the clans and Turian Hierarchy cut with Commander Shepard. Shepard gets Krogan boots on Palaven to stem the tide during civilian evac, the Turians throw their fleets in with ours for the big push."

"God-damn Shepard again. How are the Krogan getting there?"

"Some are going in hired freighters, some are getting picked up by some nonessential Turian ships."

"Damn it. Sir, we need to go asset denial on that ground cannon now, somehow."

"What do you mean, Captain?"

"Cerberus is trying to retake the cannon. They do, they're going to have a sky full of targets to shoot down."

"And then the whole plan falls to pieces."

"Exactly, sir."

"Well I hope you weren't counting on us to do the heavy work, cause we can't."

"What? What do you mean you can't? Don't tell me you can't do a simple orbital strike!"

"We need to level that cannon, Captain. Leave no usable bit left standing, and we aren't equipped with the ordinance to do that from orbit."

"Sir, if you tell me we need to go back to that cannon once you send in some demo packs by shuttle, I'm going to hit you in the face when I get back on board."

"Then you'll have to hit me in the face, Captain. I'm sending a shuttle. Take out that cannon. Whatever the cost."

"Yes sir."

Clint cut the comm.

"You're not really going to punch him in the face, if we get back, are you? That's more my thing." Kara said.

"You're thing is punching the Colonel in the face."

"Everyone brings that up. It was one time. He threw a table at me."

As they approached the cannon, they could see that the fighting between Cerberus and Reaper troops had died down.

"Think they all killed each other?" Clint asked.

"God, I hope so." Kara said.

They walked towards the control room.

They were almost at the ramp leading up to it when a body sailed out of the window above them.

It was Cerberus soldier, and by the look of it, he'd been tossed biotically.

A Krogan followed him out the window, leaping after him.

The Cerberus trooper started crawling on his gut, away from the Krogan.

The Krogan simply strode after him, turned him over, and stomped once on the trooper's helmet.

Clint and Kara trained their weapons on him.

"Careful there, humans. Same team." The Krogan said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Not really much to say here. Please, review and comment (only way I know to keep writing). I own nothing relating to Mass Effect.**

Special Forces

Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Clint asked, lowering his rifle.

"I'm the reinforcements you were promised." the Krogan replied, smirking.

"Wait, you're the only one they sent?"

"I'd say I'm all they'd need to send, but no. I'm the only one who came."

"The only one who _came_?"

"Yeah. There were supposed to be about three, maybe four others with me."

"And they're not here because…"

"They were told to ship out to Palaven. We all were."

"So why are you here?"

"We said we'd send you support. I agreed to be a part of that. I keep my word, when I give it."

"Well, nice to work with such an upstanding guy."

"Yeah, I'll bet. So, you back here for a reason?"

"We need to blow this cannon up. Completely."

"Hope you brought some good explosives. We build our guns to last. I'll cover you. Get the charges set."

Several bullets whizzed over Clint's head.

"You mind-" Kara began to ask.

There was sickening crunching sound and the fire stopped.

"Thanks." Clint yelled.

"Hah. No problem." The Krogan called back.

Clint went back to setting up the timers on the demolition charges.

"Incoming!" The Krogan yelled.

Clint looked up, saw a missile barreling towards him, and barely dove out of the way in time.

The charges, unarmed, were caught in the explosion and vaporized.

"Well, shit. Now what are we supposed to do?" Clint yelled, firing his rifle over a barricade.

"You really think I came without?" The Krogan asked.

He spent a minute warding off Cerberus troops, then ran over to Clint and Kara.

"I brought some stuff of my own." The Krogan said. "Figured it wouldn't hurt to cover every angle."

"Good thinking."

"There's a bit of a problem, though."

"There always is. Let's have it."

"These make quite the bang, but they're not as fancy as yours. No remote detonator. They run off of timers. We set them and leave, Cerberus can still disarm them."

"You're saying-"

"I'm saying I'm setting these, and I'm staying here to make sure they go off."

"What?"

"You and your girlfriend get out of here. Just wait about ten minutes after they blow. I could use a ride out of here."

"Yeah. Sure." Clint half-mumbled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going." The Krogan said.

"Yeah, it's just… what's your name?"

"Grahm. Urdnot Grahm."

Clint reached over and held his hand to Grahm's shoulder for a second.

"Give em hell, Grahm."

"Count on it. Now go."

Clint and Kara turned and ran.

Clint got up from his seat in the parked shuttle, and looked at the counter on his omnitool.

Ten minutes had passed since they'd seen the cannon explode in a cloud of fire and dust.

"Alright Hooper. We've waited long enough. Spin it up, let's get out of here."

"Roger that." Hooper, the shuttle pilot, said.

Kara squinted into the distance.

"Holy….Clint, look." She pointed at the an approaching figure.

"No way." Clint said in disbelief.

Grahm slowly stumbled towards them, covered in cuts and blood, bits of rubble and meat.

Clint ran out to him, and guided him into the shuttle.

"Thanks for waiting." Grahm said.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like shit." Kara

"You should see the other guys."

"I think I am, actually. There are a few bits on you that look meaty and foreign."

"Have I ever told you guys how glad I am to not have to do ground work?" Hooper called from the cockpit with the air of a man trying to change the subject


End file.
